


Взломщик

by CrazyJill



Series: Дигисити [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJill/pseuds/CrazyJill





	Взломщик

– Ланс, ты ебаный Купидон, – прошипел Стэн в микрофон и отключился.  
Бьярни сел перед ним за столик, как ни в чем не бывало. Как будто не было этих двух месяцев, ежедневных звонков Лансу с неизменным вопросом: «Стэн не появлялся?». Как будто не было двух предыдущих попыток Стэна уйти.  
Больше всего на свете Бьярни сейчас хотелось залепить Стэну кулаком в скулу, а потом – в солнечное сплетение и еще раз туда же, чтобы задохнулся, чтобы ему было так же больно, как было Бьярни каждое утро, когда он просыпался и не находил Стэна рядом. Но он заставил себя спокойно положить сумку с оборудованием на соседний стул и улыбнулся:  
– Привет, Стэн.  
– Больше никого не нашлось? – скривился тот.  
– А больше никто не соглашается с тобой работать.  
Отчасти в этом была вина Бьярни: Голдберг – врач, к которому Стэн притащил его с дыркой в плече – не сумел удержать язык за зубами, и слух о том, что Стэн убирает напарников, подтвердился.  
– Уходи. – Стэн стиснул зубы и закрыл глаза.  
– Один ты не справишься.  
– Ты считаешь, я не…  
– Ты действительно хочешь выяснять отношения здесь? – Бьярни обвел взглядом кафе: столы с пластиковыми скатертями в красно-белую клетку, искусственные подсолнухи, играющие дети, сплетничающие матери – они оба не слишком-то вписывались в обстановку, даже разговаривая относительно мирно.  
Стэн бросил на Бьярни угрюмый взгляд, словно оценивая серьезность намерений, встал и, чуть сгорбившись, засунул руки в карманы.  
– Пошли. – Он двинул стул ногой.  
Бьярни последовал за ним, скрывая торжествующую улыбку: самая тяжелая часть плана разыграна как по нотам.  
– Как ты вообще это место выбрал? – спросил он в спину.  
– Найди что-нибудь еще открытое в субботу утром. 

Дом был новый, только что построенный, весь окруженный рекламными щитами о продаже квартир. Сеть уже провели, но полы еще не положили. Девственно белые стены еще не успели покрыться обычным для большого города сероватым налетом.  
– Тут есть электричество?  
– И вода, и газ. Тестовая неделя. Гоняют перед сдачей. – Стэн сел на раскатанный спальник и потер лицо ладонью. – Ладно, хрен с тобой. Сыграешь мальчика из пиццерии сегодня вечером и свалишь.  
– Нет, Стэн. – Бьярни закончил осматриваться, поставил сумку на бетон и сбросил на нее свою куртку. Он подошел к Стэну и встал на колени между расставленных ног. – Я понял, что хочу тебя, в тот момент, когда ты голодными глазами смотрел на мой завтрак. Я понял, что влюбился в тебя, когда мы убегали от охраны. И когда ты тащил меня раненого в форд и всю дорогу уговаривал не умирать, я решил, что не отпущу тебя никогда. – Бьярни репетировал эту речь перед зеркалом несколько дней, от нее за милю несло пафосом, но он не знал, как еще объяснить Стэну одну простую вещь: – Потому что мне сдохнуть легче, чем жить без тебя.  
В глазах Стэна мелькнули боль и паника.  
– Что за чушь ты несешь! – Он попытался отодвинуться, но за спиной была стена.  
Бьярни стянул футболку и ткнул пальцем в круглый шрам под ключицей.  
– Посмотри сюда!  
– Бьярни… – застонал Стэн, опустил голову и накрыл ее руками.  
– Стэн, я знаю, ты хочешь как лучше. Знаю, что ты уходишь, потому что не хочешь меня втягивать. Ты только пойми, это не твой выбор, это мне решать. Ну посмотри же на меня.  
Стэн поднял голову, больной взгляд метнулся к глазам Бьярни, а потом к шраму. Шрам Стэна всегда завораживал, Бьярни даже не сомневался в том, что произойдет дальше.  
Стэн коснулся белого рубца подушечкой большого пальца. Очертил контур. Потянулся вперед и прикоснулся к шраму губами. Бьярни облегченно выдохнул, запуская пальцы в жесткие обесцвеченные волосы. 

Раздевались лихорадочно. Бьярни ссадил кожу на колене о бетон. Упал на Стэна сверху, придавливая весом к полу. Хотел перевернуться – на слишком тонком спальнике костлявому Стэну пришлось бы хуже, – но Стэн не дал, мгновенно обхватив талию ногами.  
Бьярни протиснул руку между их животами и обхватил оба члена ладонью. Стэн захрипел, его жесткие пальцы царапнули спину.  
– Быстрее, – выдавил он и толкнулся бедрами вверх.  
Бьярни задвигал рукой, едва не кончая уже просто от того, что член Стэна касается его. Нежная кожа обжигала ладонь. Стэн дышал часто, прерывисто в ключицу над шрамом. Крепко притискивая Бьярни к себе за шею, иногда только запрокидывая голову, чтобы коротко поцеловать или куснуть его губы.  
Стэн кончил раньше, и Бьярни додрачивал себе, глядя в его черные мутные после оргазма глаза с припухшими веками. На его тяжело поднимающуюся грудь с выступающими ребрами. Расслабленный, он казался почти беззащитным без своих вечных щитов и барьеров.  
– Не отпущу, – прошептал Бьярни, кончая ему на живот. 

Первое, что бросилось ему в глаза, когда он пришел в себя после оргазма – цифры 110101100 на белой стене у самого пола. Стэн заметил его взгляд.  
– Угадаешь – разрешу остаться.  
Бьярни усмехнулся.  
– Это наш прошедший год. Два месяца вместе, месяц врозь, потом ты вернулся, и опять месяц вместе…


End file.
